Ghost Town Literally
This is the 28th episode of Dan 10. Summary Ghostfreak known as Zs'Skayr takes over a destroyed planet known as Arburia and the villain returns once again seeking a special core from the planet. Now Dan has to take on two of the most dangerous foes in the galaxy! Plot The episode starts off on a planet and an explosion occurs causing debris to appear. Little of the planet is still around and a fireball flies towards the planet and lands on the planet's surface. The fireball reveals to be Zs'Skayr and he smiles and weezes. Zs'Skayr: Arburia, or what is left of it! It is destroyed for the most part but the only thing that has survived on this world is the core and some of the surface. Voice: Yes, and if we work together we shall rule the universe! Zs'Skayr turns around and sees Vilgax standing among him. Zs'Skayr: Mr. Vilgax I presume. Vilgax: You presumed correctly, Ghostfreak. Zs'Skayr: Correction I am Zs'Skayr. Vilgax: I don't care if your Aggregor! I am after the core of this planet and if I steal the core like I did tried for other planets but failed because of-a few resistances in the way! Zs'Skayr: You mean: Dan, Jay, Chris, Marina and CC. Vilgax: How did you know? Zs'Skayr: Let's say I know the Omnitrix inside and out! Hahahaha! Vilgax grabs Zs'Skayr. Vilgax: Now talk you gaggling ghoul! About the Secrets of the Omnitrix! Zs'Skayr: Primus. Theme Song Brainstorm is analyzing the golf course and starts to formulate calculations in his mind. Brainstorm: Ahah! Chris yawns: Finally! Brainstorm takes his golf club and swings it at the golf ball causing it to accelerate as it travels through the air and lands right in the hole. Brainstorm: Hahaha! CC, coughs: *coughs* Cheater! *coughs* Brainstorm: I heard that you troglodyte! CC: What the heck? Marina, facepalms: Caveman. CC: Oh, hey! Brainstorm sighs and reverts. Dan: See nothing to it. Jay: Can we go home now? We all know you one the game! Chris: Yeah JJ the jetplane is right! Jay: Don't call me that ever again! Chris and Jay are walking off when a fireball flies towards the golf course. Dan: Hit the dirt! The fireball lands creating an explosion enveloping the entire golf course. Marina created a mana shield around them to protect them from the explosion. Marina: Is everyone alright? CC: Yeah but what was that. Dan, shrugging: Meteor? Chris: Nah, can't be! No forecasts called for meteors and besides this isn't the time of year for meteors to start falling. Jay: Let's check it out! Jay dashes towards the debris and smiles. Marina catching up with him: Jay! NO! Jay transforms into Armodrillo and starts drilling through the ground smiling. Marina: You never listen to me! Dan: Well the debris is submerged into the surface so maybe if we can get it to the surface we can check it out! Armodrillo stopping: All done! Look what it is! Chris takes off his mask and looks through the crater using shovel hands. Chris: Found it! The team gather to see Vilgax coughing and gagging. Dan: VILGAX!!! Oh I have a score to settle with you! Marina: Wait, Dan! He looks hurt! Chris: That's how he always looks, Mar! After he battles us. Vilgax: Help me! Dan: Why should we help you? Vilgax: Because.......it's about......Ghostfreak. Dan looks shocked. Dan: What do you know about Zs'Skayr?! Vilgax: When I was searching for a core on the destroyed planet Arburia- CC: Wait you destroyed a planet for the planet's core? Vilgax: How else was I supposed to get it?! CC: That is sick man! Vilgax: As I was saying.....Zs'Skayr landed on the planet and offered him if we work together we shall rule the universe! After telling him about my plans he seemed to know something about you guys and he told me a secret to the Omnitrix..... Jay: What secret? The watches have secrets to them? Vilgax: STOP INTERUPPTING ME!!! As I was trying to say.....after we loccated the closest way to the planet's core he betrayed me and summoned his minions to take me away! He almost killed me! Marina: Wow the universe's most threatening squidface has been overtaken by a crazed ghost's minions. Vilgax: Silence human! If you only new how threatening his minions really are! Now are you going to help me or what? Chris, adjusting his mask: What's the next option? Vilgax: Their isn't any other option your either in or out! Dan: What's in it for us? Vilgax: You will be saving an alien race! Chris: What do you mean? Vilgax: Oh isn't it obvious!? Z'SKAYR HAS BEEN CONTROLLING THE RACE AND IF WE DON'T SAVE THEM, THEN THEY WILL END UP BEING HIS MINIONS! Dan: Fine let's go! But if you do betray us! You will be getting a serious beating! Vilgax pulls out a trigger and presses down the button teleporting the team and Vilgax to Arburia. Vilgax: Welcome to Arburia! Or what remains of it. CC: Whoa was all of this caused by Zs'Skay? Vilgax:........Yes. They walk over to a skeleton of an alien. Marina: Ew! Vilgax: It is a ghost town yes. Dan: Ugh! (Dan walks next to Vilgax who is leading the way.) So what's in it for you? Let me guess the planet's core! Vilgax: No, not this time, I will just be taking out one of my greatest enemies! Dan: You really have a real intense grudge on Zs'Skayr! Then a screech is herd and suddenly an army of ghost minions appear charging towards them. End Scene The ghost minions are charging towards the team. Vilgax: Quick get behind me! Everyone stands behind Vilgax as he activates a shield surrounding the entire team protecting them from the hostile ghosts. Dan: Nice! Let's give you a hand! Or four! (He slaps down the Omnitrix transforming into XLR8.) Or great! XLR8. XLR8 dashes off punching through the ghosts one at a time. Then a ghost hacks at him but he dodge rolls out of its reach and XLR8 then wheelborrow kicks the ghost into a rock. XLR8: Take that you ecto-plasma freak! Jay: Hey save some for me! (He transforms into the small white alien.) Oh. This lame alien again. Wonder what he does? (Jay runs over to some ghosts.) Hey over here! The ghosts charge towards him. Jay opens his mouth and screams creating sonic blasts hurting everyone's ears and even the ghosts. Jay: Whoa. Sonic blasts! Maybe this guy isn't as useless as I thought! And his name is.....Echo Echo! Echo Echo runs towards more ghosts firing sonic blasts. Then one ghost flies at Echo Echo but he duplicates once. Echo Echo: Whoa! Duplication, too! Echo Echo is awesome! XLR8 runs at Echo Echo and picks him up and runs out of sight. Marina sees three loose ghosts surrounding them. Marina: Fortress Nebulae! (Marina shields the team and then she fires mana beams striking the ghosts all at once scaring them away.) XLR8 and Echo Echo revert. Vilgax and the team arrive at a location. Vilgax: We are here! But we have a problem. Chris: What?! Vilgax: Look human! The team peer down the hole seeing zombie alien walking around motionlessly. Dan: AHHHH! Vilgax covers Dan's mouth. Vilgax: Shhh! What is his problem? CC: Dan's scared of zombies. Dan: Shut up! Chris: Fine I'll take them out for you! (Chris cannonballs to the ground causing a crater.) The zombies notice and stagger towards Chris. Chris rips off his mask and grabs one zombie and throws it into another one. Then he belly bashes another one to the ground. Next Chris shape-shifts his hand into a mace and spins like a top striking all of the zombies. Chris: See guys! Easy peasy! Soon the entire team makes it to the bottom of the hole. Chris, mockingly: You scared more zombies will appear! Wooooooo! Dan: Shut up! End Scene Soon the team arrives at a caslte surrounded with zombies. Vilgax: So what's the plan, heroes? Dan: We fight! CC, Jay and I will take out their defenses while you guys get inside! Okay? Dan transforms into Spitter and Jay transforms into Diamondhead. On one side a few zombies were blasted by slime and the others see Spitter spitting slime streams at the zombies. CC fires flaming arrows to take out the others. CC: Hey deadlegs! (CC fires a fire arrow at them but it misses.) The zombies laugh. CC: I wasn't aiming for you guys! They see fire on the top of the castle reaching the zombies and burning them to ashes. Spitter puts out the fire with slime streams. Spitter: Nice. Let's see how Diamondhead's doing! Diamondhead is firing diamond shards at the other side striking all of the zombies. Then two run up to Diamondhead but he parries and thrusts through the two zombies defeating them. Vilgax: Okay. Now let's sneak in! Vilgax, Marina and Chris make it in the castle seeing Dan, CC, and Jay at the doorway. CC: What took you guys so long? Vilgax stands mesmerized at the sight of Aburia's core. Vilgax: I found it! I found it! (Vilgax runs foward at the core but Zs'Skayr phases through the ground standing in front of Vilgax.) Zs'Skayr: Thank you Vilgax for bringing my greatest enemies to my hideout! Chris tries to run out but Zs'Skay closes the door with telekinesis. Dan: Wait! You tricked us! Vilgax: We trapped you where we want you! I can't believe you fell for it! The team looks shocked. End Scene Zs'Skayr cackles. Zs'Skayr: Now Vilgax take the core! Vilgax: With pleasure! Vilgax's arm begins to extend for the core but is hit with an energy blast he glares at Marina firing mana blasts at Vilgax. Vilgax: Zs'Skayr can you take out the annoyances! Zs'Skayr: Yes Mr. Vilgax! Zs'Skayr flies at the team but Dan jumps in front Zs'Skayr merging into Dan's body. Dan smiles and slaps down Ghostfreak's hologram. Dan transforms into a tall green orgre like alien, with stubby legs and thorns on his hands with long arms and sharp fingers. He also has a dark green metal cage like helmet with two horns emerging from the sides. The helmet has five bars and a lock on the end of the cage part. All that can be seen from the outside of the helmet is a black face and two large green eyes. Dan has armor attatched from his helmet in which it wraps around his shoulders and halfway on the body. He wears black briefs which is connected to the armor by chains with a metal wasteline. Finally he has a visible pellybutton. Dan: Whoa new alien! I've never transformed into this guy before! Zs'Skayr: Keep away from me! Dan: Why? (He walks foward and his helmet opens up only showing the back of his helmet and a hissing noise is heard. Marina, Chris, Jay and CC back up behind Dan. Zs'Skayr and Vilgax turn white as sheets and start screaming back away. Then Zs'Skayr closes his eyes and fires an energy blast knocking Dan down his helmet closing.) Ugh! Toepicks's too overweight! Then suddenly the Omnitrix beeps and Toepick looks down. Omnitrix: Fusion Activated! Toepick glows and starts merging with Big Chill. When the transformation is done we see Toepick merged with Big Chill. ToeChill: Whoa! Another fusion alien! Just like Gravistar! Cool, literally! (ToeChill's helmet hisses and opens Vilgax and Zs'Skayr start to become frozen solid and he runs towards them the two screaming Vilgax breaks out of the ice and runs off. While Zs'Skayr faints. ToeChill reverts and the planet starts rebuilding itself and its inhabitants revert.) Marina: That was a creepy alien! Dan: I know right! I couldn't even look at my own face without getting scared. They see the Plumbers taking Zs'Skayr away. The team looks at the sky. Chris: Anyone hungry! This is the end of the episode hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Chris Levin Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Jay Tennyson Vilgax (formerely) Inhabitants (at the end, First Appearance, cameo) Villains Zs'Skayr Vilgax (at the end) Zombie Inhabitants (First Appearance) Ghosts (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Brainstorm (offscreen transformation) XLR8 (accidental transformation selected alien was Four Arms) Spitter Toepick (First Appearance) *ToeChill (First Appearance, fusion alien, Toepick and Big Chill) Aliens Used By Jay Echo Echo (First non cameo appearance) Diamondhead Trivia *Zs'Skayr and Vilgax team up. *Zs'Skayr returns. *Another fusion alien appears. *Arburia makes its first appearance.